The present invention relates to networked terminals that provide access to network resources. More particularly, this invention relates to a multiple-browser, multi-application client architecture.
Efficient techniques for accessing and utilizing information are important considerations for manufacturers, designers and individual users of modern electronic information systems. Sources of such electronically available information include various types of electronic networks, such as the Internet, which are typically accessible through a compatible computer device or other similar electronic system.
Typical web browser programs (browser) run on the computer desktop as one of many applications. Control of the browser application window layout and management is performed by the underlying computer operating system (O/S). When additional functions, such as e-mail, are added to the browser, the additional functions are typically managed by the O/S as another window on the desktop.
Moving between the browser and application windows, such as word processing, is awkward as a new window is created for each and every application running on the system and interacts independently with the O/S. Newly created windows are easily lost or obscured by other windows. In addition, important features or information within underlying applications are not easily found. In addition, other browser based functions such as e-mail, search, chat, and messaging appear in the browser as another web page causing awkward navigation between the functions. The foregoing leads to a loss of application state and context, disrupting the user""s workflow.
A method and apparatus for implementing a multiple-browser architecture is described. In one embodiment, the apparatus launches an application program in response to a trigger event. In addition, the apparatus maintains a history list corresponding to the launched application and allocates an application entity within an existing application window on the computer system. Further, the apparatus displays content data corresponding to the application program within the application window.